destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
N-13
"Batch 1A.2 is also considered defective. Out of 12 units, only one survived modifications, designated as Null-13. Chief Scientist Ko Sai and engineer Orun Wa have scheduled Unit N-13 for termination. However, I have elected to place Unit N-13 in cryogenic stasis for the time being. No one, not even Ko Sai or Prime Minister Lama Su, are aware of my action." - An excerpt from a recording by Fiun Go, Kaminoan Cloning engineer under Ko Sai As the prototypes for the Clone Army for the Galactic Republic, the designated ''Null-''class Advanced Recon Commandos (ARCs) were the first clones engineered from bounty hunter Jango Fett. Units 1-6 of Batch 1A.1 did not survive gestation while the survivors (Nulls 7-12) underwent flash-training and live ordinance military trials. Out of Batch 1A.2, only one survived the gestation period to undergo training. However, both batches were deemed defective due to the inability to unquestioningly follow orders. @EnOneThree Biography Null Units 7-12 were saved from termination by Kal Skirata, one of the mercenaries hired to train the clones. The existence of Null-13 was not divulged to Fett or Skirata and the clone was scheduled to be terminated before Fion Go, a scientist under Ko Sai, secretly placed Null-13 in stasis as a guinea pig to test the stability of cryostasis on clones. Null-13 was only active for three years before stasis. During the Battle of Kamino during the Clone Wars, Fion Go was killed in the crossfire and Null-13 was lost from records. Life with Winter Norith Null-13's cryostasis pod was later found by former Jedi Knight Winter Norith on the latter's visit to Kamino in 20 ABY. With the era of the Clone Wars long past, the Kaminoans found it only logical to terminate the clone child, as his existence was deemed unnecessary. Upon finding the young adolescent clone, Winter refused to let Null-13 be "terminated" and took the boy under her care. Winter helped Null-13 choose his own name: Torin. Winter, no longer wishing to be affiliated with the Jedi Order, and Torin, who had no affiliation now, set off on their own and away from the relics of the past Galactic Republic. Winter and Torin would later become acquainted with fellow former-Jedi-now-Mandalorian Gotab, who had a history with the clone Null-units 1-6, Torin's brothers. Gotab inducted both Winter and Torin into his Mandalorian clan, helping both find the home for which they yearned. Abilities With genetic enhancements, the Null-class were engineered with accelerated aging, growing twice as fast as a normal human, in order to be ready for combat in ten years. The Null-ARCs scored almost impossibly high on aptitude tests and were slightly heavier with stronger muscles than regular Clone Troopers. During his three years of life before stasis, Null-13 was taught combat and military skills through a combination of flash-training and live trials. At age 2, the Nulls were able to hold and aim a blaster like well-trained adult soldiers. Designed to be special-ops, the ARC troopers were also taught stealth and infiltration techniques. Category:Character